


Emerald Ocean

by VNVdarkangel



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Years after the ending of Aqours and everyone went on with their lives, Dia comes unexpectedly back to Uchiura . On the ferry back to Numazu, lives takes another turn.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Watanabe You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Do it properly

**Author's Note:**

> A quick You/Dia for IdolHell.

It had been nice to come back home for a while, Dia thought as she stood on the ferry, leaning on the guardrail. So much time had passed, yet Uchiura had stayed mostly the same, shops had new owners, the beach was as beautiful as ever and the air smelled of the sea.  
As her visit was largely unplanned she’d spent most time at home with her parents, Ruby still being out and about, living the idol dream. She’d been able to talk to her over video chat, but the physical distance between them had made a meeting impossible as had the suddenness of Dia’s trip. A friend in Tokyo was visiting Shizuoka by car and was passing through Uchiura, so she’d asked if Dia wanted to tag along. She’d accepted, thinking a few days home would do her good. She felt someone leaning on the guardrail very close to her and was about to ask them for some distance when a familiar voice spoke.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it, Dia-san? I never grow tired of looking at it.”

Dia slowly turned and looking in the ocean blue eyes of Watanabe Yō sporting a sharp white sea uniform and cap. She’s still as fit and stunning as then, Dia thought.

“Yō-chan… it.. it’s so good to see you.” looking at Yō’s uniform again, “or should I say Captain Watanabe-san?”  
“Just Yō is fine. I didn’t know you were back. I could hardly believe my eyes when I say you from the bridge. So, I had to go down and see for myself.” Yō smiled her big smile, “I like the strong businesswoman vibe, it suits you.”  
“Ehh… thanks.” What was going on? Why did she feel embarrassed?  
“Are you staying in Numazu?”  
“I was thinking about heading back to Tokyo today, but I might stay. I have no commitments I need to get back to right away.”  
“Excellent. How about we meet up later? Just you and I?” another big smile, “There is a izakaya close to the station where the kissaten used to be, you remember?”  
“Yes.”  
“How about we meet up there in 2 hours? I’m getting off my shift in a bit over one hour, have one more run to do. We could catch up.”  
“Of course, I’d like that.”  
“Wonderful. Ohh… got to go back, my 1st mate is signalling. See you there then.”

* * *

As Dia got off the ferry she looked up to the bridge to see Yō waving at her, she waved back and headed towards the station, planning to find a hotel close to it. Numazu had become a bit larger since she was here, so finding an hotel close to the station, an APA proved to be no difficulty, she secured a room, some necessities from the conbini adjacent to the hotel and freshened up, recalling what she’d seen. There was no ring on Yō’s finger, so Chika was probably still holding out on her. Stupid Chika, Yō was a catch, kind and warm. Dia placed a few calls, then, at the appointed time she opened the door to the Izakaya.

“Welcome. Oh. Kurosawa-san?”, the waitress welcomed Dia.  
“Ehh... yes. How did you know?” Dia was puzzled.  
“Yō-chan described you. This way please.” the waitress gestured.

Dia followed her until the stood in front of a wall partition.

“Excuse me.” The waitress called and opened the sliding door. Yō looked up from her phone and smiled at them.  
“Dia-san, come in. They got us a private room when I told them I was bringing a guest.”

Turning to the waitress Dia bowed: “Thank you.”  
“It was no trouble. Yō-chan is always a pleasure to have here so this was the least we could do. I’ll be back in a bit with the menus.” The cheery waitress said and closed the partition behind Dia.

“Sit down, Dia-san. The food here is excellent and they have a very good selection of local sakes. And best of all, I’m of work tomorrow so no need to hold back.”  
“That is good to hear. I took into a hotel by the station, I also don’t have any time that I need to be back in Tokyo, so I was considering to spend some time here before I go back, I don’t always have the free time to just wander around. And Yō-chan?”  
“Yes?”  
“Please call me Dia. I’ll call you Yō too if you’d like.”

Yō’s face lit up

“Gladly, though I might jump back to it every now and then out of habit… Dia.”

For some reason, Dia felt very happy to hear Yō just calling her _Dia_ without an honorific or anything. It felt… good.

“Thank you, Yō.”

The partition opened and the waitress came in with the menus.

“Here you go. We have some real fresh tako that just came in if you’d like that.”  
“Start me off with beer and some Takoyaki then. Dia?”  
“I’ll have some sake and a selection of yakitori please.”  
“Coming up. Here’s some water and towels in the meantime. Enjoy.” She slid out of the room again.  
“ _Yō_. “ it felt odd to say it, “what have you been doing, last I heard you and Chika-san were sharing an apartment close to her family inn?”  
“Yeah that…” Yō scratched the back of her head, “that… didn’t work out.”  
“Huh?”  
“We’re no longer together.” Yō said sheepishly.  
“You’re not? But…”  
“We wanted different things and well, it didn’t really work. We both agreed to split up. It was painful, but we’re happier now. We’re still good friends.”  
“I... I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” Dia felt a pang of something… she felt angry at Chika for letting Yō down, but at the same time happy that Yō was not with Chika. Why was that?  
“It’s ok, it was a long time ago. It’s a bit empty to come home to an empty apartment, but I’m usually so busy, I don’t notice it.”

And now she’s here with me, drinking, thought Dia. I hope it will be ok.

The waitress arrived back with their food and drinks, Yō ordered another beer and downed the first one almost immediately.  
“What about you, Dia?”  
“It’s mostly work, negotiations and behalf of the business, securing transport contracts… that sort of thing. It keeps me in Tokyo for most of the time, I see Ruby on occasion when she’s is back for a meeting with her agency or off tour, but I seldom visit here.”  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it. I meant… anything… _romantic_?” Yō smiled her infectious and disarming smile again.  
“No one. I’ve had a fling or two, but nothing that turned out serious. I found no real connection, neither with a boy.” She looked down, somewhat embarrassed, “… or a girl.”

Yō almost coughed up her beer.  
“Girl?” she said.  
“Girl.” Yō repeated, “so you’re.. ehh.. I mean… “  
Dia looked her straight in the eyes, a small tint of red on her cheeks, “Yes.” She said eyes downcast.  
“Wow… I... I never knew…” Yō’s expression was unreadable, “Let’s drink to that. Bottoms up.” She pressed the call button.

The evening progressed and conversation shifted to memories, Yō’s training as a captain and her love of the sea, Dia recounted the times she’d marvelled at the designs Yō had done for their stage costumes. Alcohol continued to flow and with that guards and inhabitions lowered. They moved closer together and sometimes just looked into each other’s eyes, the silence feeling comfortable and familiar.

“Dia-san?”  
“Just Dia.”  
“Dia… you know… I’ve always looked up to you.”

Huh? Where was this coming from?, thought Dia.

Yō continued, “You always seemed in control and you’re really smart. No matter how stupid our ideas, you always reeled us in into something that was possible to achieve. You supported us in ways I don’t think we ever thanked you for.”

“It… I… I was your senpai, it was what I should do and what I wanted to do. You all… and maybe you in particular, were very important to me.”  
“Me?”  
“Yes.”, Dia moved over a bit and took Yō’s hands, “Your outfits for me, they made me feel feminine and beautiful and your energy was always something that kept us… that kept me going.”

For the longest of moments nothing happened, they just held each other’s hands and looked into each other’s eyes.  
The partition suddenly opened and they both retracted their hands quickly.

“Last orders.” And looking at the red faces she asked teasingly, “Did I disturb anything?”  
“Sake, the best you have. For us both.”  
“It’ll be right there.”

The night air in Numazu was chilly but refreshing, clearing both Dia’s and Yō’s heads a little.

“This was fun.” Yō said, trying not to look at Dia directly.  
“It was.” Dia was trying the same.  
“We should do this again.”  
“Definitely, I’ll try to come down and tell you in advance next time.”  
“Just me?”  
“Ehh… well… yes.. what I meant… ehh”

Something akin to an awkward silence enclosed them, waiting to burst, Yō made the first move. She stepped up to Dia, leant forward and placed a shy peck om Dia cheek, then quickly stepped away and grinned sheepishly, a deep shade of crimson spreading from the tips of her ears down into her face.

“I’ll see ya’.” Yō said, voice shaking, and turned to leave.  
“<Buu! Buu! Desu wa!>” Dia whispered, loud enough for Yō to hear. She stopped and turned back towards Dia.  
“If… if…” Dais said, squirming, “you’re doing that… at least do it properly.”

With just an instant's hesitation, Yō crossed the distance between them and brought her lips to Dia’s. When it ended, they looked at each other, breathing laboured, the electricity between them blanketing out everything else. They dove in back together. The second kiss, lasted longer, hands seeking places to perch, two became three, became four, became five. Intensity increasing with each caress of lip or tongue. Indispersed, Dia asked:  
“Do you… want… to... come back… to the… hotel?”  
“Mm!” Yō tried to nod to make her point clear, but Dia understood, one last intense kiss and the former idols began walking, hand in hand, towards the hotel. Just as they arrived, Dia turned to Yō.

“Last chance…”  
“Let’s go. Tonight is for lost time. Talk is tomorrow.” Yō pulled Dia into the entrance.

* * *

The receptionist looked up from his computer. The guest that previously checked in was coming back, but a person was with her. But the booking was for one person.

“Excuse me, honoured guest. Your reservation is for…” and he stopped. The look the woman with the green eyes gave him scared him.  
“Welcome, honoured guests.” He said as the elevator doors closed. 


	2. For lost time

They didn’t speak on the elevator ride. Holding hands was all the communication that they needed now.

“ _10 th floor. Please carefully exit the elevator_”

Wordlessly, Dia pulled Yō towards her room, swiped her key card and let them in.  
The room was a little larger than similar rooms in Tokyo or Hiroshima, but everything was where you’d expect it to be. Neat, organized and efficient.

“Please make…” was all Dia managed to say before Yō pinned her, with one hand slamming next to her head, to the door. Dia could swear she saw flames in the azure blue eyes that look straight into her soul.  
“No talking.” Yō growled, breathing heavy before she moved in to kiss Dia, her tongue gingerly probing Dia’s lips until she opened her mouth welcoming her inside.

Breaths became moans as the kissing and exploration of their mouths continued and just as Dia was afraid that her legs would give out, a new determination ignited in her.  
Still kissing, she separated them from the door and guided Yō the few steps back towards the bed. With a push, Yō fell and sat, looking up at Dia, waiting. Dia slowly began to unbutton her shirt, letting the jacket fall to the floor. The skirt joining it shortly after. She felt no shame in drinking in Yō’s adoration that was clearly visible as the slowly opened each button, keeping her eyes on the ash blonde’s facial expression. With all the buttons undone, she turned slightly, maintaining eye contact and slowly draped the shirt off her body, first exposing her shoulder.

  
Yō’s ‘gulp’ could have woken a dead horse. Inside, Dia smiled. She’d been too self-conscious that Yō might think her too plain, but in some ways that didn’t matter. She slowly let the shirt fall, revealing her back then turned back towards Yō.

* * *

Yō had felt herself heating up as Dia had pushed her gently towards the bed and as she looked up at Dia, what was she now? Lover? Friend with benefits? Potential girlfriend? Whatever it was, she felt in the presence of royalty in a uniquely personal and private moment just for her. As Dia slowly started to strip down right in front of her, Yō had only been able to watch, Dia’s gaze locking her in position. And she was witnessing a being of such beauty and elegance. She had, admittedly seen all of Aqours in various states of dress and undress, but then it had been busy with no time to take everything in. Now she had time to follow every line and every protrusion of muscle. Dia was magnificent. When Dia turned away from her, Yō had been afraid that her lustful stares had frightened her, but she had soon realized she’d assumed wrong as Dia glanced at her from behind her coyly exposed shoulder. Yō had swallowed hard, her desire for this woman ever so increasing. Even more so as the shirt had gently drifted down to the floor exposing skin and pure white underwear.

  
Seeing Dia head on, Yō muttered: “You’re so beautiful.” Dia lent forward, placing her index finger on Yō’s lips.  
“No talking.” She winked. Yō almost jumped out of her skin.

* * *

Dia put her hands on Yō’s shoulders and gently pushed her down into the bed, she herself climbing into the bed on top of Yō. She leant forward, catching Yō’s lips kissing them gently then slowly moving, placing kisses on her cheeks, towards her destination. Yō’s partially exposed neck. The shudders and barely contained moans of the captain told her she was having the desired effect, sitting up, straddling Yō, Dia reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. Again leaning slightly forward, Dia first loosened the small tie of Yō’s uniform then slowly, placing kissed on each newly exposed piece of skin carefully listening to Yō’s staggered breathing. When Dia reached Yō’s belly button she used her tongue to place a small swirl inside it and proceeded down, stopping when she encountered the belt. She raised herself up to regard Yō who was keeping herself in a reclining position, steading herself on her elbows, her breathing heavy, her eyes darting between Dia’s face and body. Dia reached forward, holding on to the back straps of Yō’s bra, asking an unspoken question. Yō nodded, the bra flew to the floor.

Dia lent back and spent a second admiring what she had bared. In the past, a glance to assess how she was physically compared to her peers had been stolen with no amount of shame to it, but seeing Yō’s bare chest, toned physique and, what Dia only could describe as perfect, adding to the fire she was feeling. The fact that Yō’s breathing got more irregular and she let out small gasps as Dia’s hand ran over her form, detracted from one thought that was seeping into Dia’s mind: what were they now? Did it matter? They were consensual adults seeking each other’s intimate closeness. And it felt… right, good.

* * *

When Dia had pushed her into the bed, Yō’s mind had become a complete mess. Dia was straddling her, whatever rational thoughts Yō had were gone. She had become a creature of lust and devotion, invisible shackles were holding her down as she endured Dia’s kisses and touches, her breath suddenly taken away as Dia tossed her bra aside. Yō had in the past never really looked at Dia’s bare chest before but what she had seen now, drove her desire to feel them home. As Dia slowly had descended on you, she had felt the mounds and the occasional brush of nipple against her shirt and she wanted more. When Dia had reached behind her back, Yō had instantly understood, her nod had been the signal to proceed. Now exposed, for the first time, Yō had felt a pang of shame. She was in good shape, her work kept her physically fit, but she was nowhere near the perfection of Dia. She had wanted to hide, to cover herself, but a sense of wonder had filled her instead. Dia had been regarding her, fully drinking her in and Yō had seen something in her eyes, something… primal, glowing ever stronger, her embarrassment had been replaced with adoration once more. She wanted this woman, wanted to hear her saying Yō’s name as pleasure took her. She wanted Dia.

* * *

Moving herself a little down from her position, small shocks of pleasure arched through her, the damp spot on her underwear facilitation the transmission of the roughness of Yō’s trousers to her. Not breaking eye contact with Yō, she began to undo the buttons and hooked her fingers at the sides, making sure to include the panties, a look, a nod and after Yō lifted herself from the bed ever so slightly, Dia pulled, the garments, including the socks, flying off and landing on the desk. Dia got on her feet, pulling off her own wet underwear and tossing it on the floor. Yō’s legs squirmed, trying to hide her wetness, but Dia smile, got back down on her knees and bent forward, pressing her body flush against Yō’s frame. Propper herself up on one arm, she observed Yō. Her breathing was ragged and heavy, her eyes darted around, trying to take in as much of Dia as she could, a tempest of desire evident in them. Yō made a move, she brought her head up and began to kiss Dia’s neck, interspacing small bites between the kisses as she slowly moved up towards Dia’s face, Yō’s hand having already cupped it. At her destination she placed several smaller kisses on Dia’s lips until she opened her mouth inviting Yō inside.

The dancing tongues were accompanied by low moans from them both while Yō let her nails slowly glide down Dia’s back towards her behind. As Yō’s hand reached its purpose and squeezed, Dia’s breath did a sharp intake and her body arching upwards. Seizing the opportunity, Yō, propping herself up and holding on to Dia with her other arm, dove into Dia’s chest placing kisses and tongue licks on her breasts, slowly circling inward until she reached a nipple. Gently taking it into her mouth, Yō heard Dia’s whines as she let the bulb received her full attention. A delicate bite made Dia gasp then remain silent. Yō looked up, concerned that her impulse had somehow destroyed the mood. When ocean met with emerald, she knew that something had changed, Dia’s eyes were no longer just a fire, in inferno raged in them. With determination Dia took hold of each of Yō’s arms and held them down to the bed, leaning forward and whispering into Yō’s ear:

“Don’t move!”

Yō made no attempt to resist, understanding that doing so would be a capital sin, destroying everything. Dia moved slowly from Yō’s ear downwards, kissing every piece of skin that lay before her, making Yō squirm as the sensations multiplied. When she reached Yō’s breast, Dia cupped one with her hand, gently caressing it, her mouth seeking out the other’s peak, drawing circles with her tongue as she heard Yō’s breath catching several times. Not wanting to extend her bedmate’s agony any longer, she took the nipple into her mouth. Yō gasped, fighting against her promised restraint, arching her body to give Dia easier access. Slowly circling and flicking her tongue occasionally at the peak, Dia was rewarded with a whine from Yō’s lips that egged on Dia to gingerly bite down, underneath her she felt the former swimmers body trying to contort as pleasure tried to find a way for its’ release.

A moan told her that her actions were indeed appreciated. She quickly switched breasts, giving the other the same treatment. Yō’s muffled sounds of pleasure were all the recompense Dia could desire. But she wasn’t done.  
Releasing the breast with a _pop_ , she moved even further south, kissing the toned belly as her hands began to probe around Yō’s core . Moving further still, she saw the moisture coming from Yō, accompanied by a pleasant musk, in the light filtering in through the pulled curtains. Close to her prize, Dia gently kissed Yō’s inner thighs, blowing gently at the opening, eliciting another gasp.

“Dia…” Yō’s voice sounded hoarse, “please…”

Needing no further words, Dia quickly traced a circular pattern across Yō’s thigh towards her middle, meticulously teasing the folds until, with a flick, she found herself touching Yō’s nub, sending waves of ecstasy through her companion, promoting the former’s body to arch even more. Gradually, Dia parted the folds with her tongue to gain admittance to Yō’s core, greedily lapping up the liquids that were flowing. Fully committed, she kept listening to what reaction her various actions and variations had, choosing the most pleasurable ones. Yō’s breathing got heavier and heavier, telling the story Dia wanted to hear. Carefully, she inserted one finger, listening for any complaint, then another into Yō, pressing upward in an arch when she felt the texture of the inner wall. Yō responded with a sharp intake of air and loud moan. Dia kept the action going.

“Dia… Dia… I’m… I’m…”

Yō was a bow about to fire, the tension inside her reaching its peak. It didn’t matter where she was, it mattered with whom she was, and she was with Dia. The bow released.  
Dia felt the shudder through Yō’s body as the climax took her, grabbing hold of her fingers, unwilling to relinquish them as small waterfall raged. Dia gladly took it all, feeling emboldened by her ability to please. Yō’ body fell limp into the sheets, the occasional spasm and the ragged pulls of air, expressing more than words could ever do. She resumed her position on top of Yō looking into the unfocused eyes of the captain relishing in the afterglow.

Yō’s eyes suddenly sprang into focus, seeing their target and, reaching and holding on with her muscular arms, Yō, seemingly effortless, lifted Dia of the sheets and moved her slit forward in the direction of Yō’s mouth, only putting her down as Dia was directly above her. With the first brush of Yō’s tongue against her lower lips, Dia fell forward only avoiding a fall because of the high and wide headboard of the bed. To her secret delight, the space above the headboard, was a mirror, giving the room a larger appearance, but now only reflecting Día’s changing expressions as Yō got to work on recompensing her for the pleasure she had received.  
Yō eagerly explored Dia’s centre, the liquids of lust filling her, giving her more fire. Hands reconnoitred Dia’s back and derrière, squeezing it, rewarding Yō with small whines as Dia gasped for breath. Applying a finger to Dia’s opening, Yō felt more than heard, the volcano that was Kurosawa Dia readying itself for an explosion, a few flicks later, Dia’s body arched and contorted as the eruption left nothing of the in-control woman but transformed her into a being of pure bliss and pleasure while Yō continued to lap up what had been spilled.

A matter of moments later, Dia managed to will her body to dismount from Yō, collapsing on the edge of the bed. Turning to Yō, Dia brought her hand to her cheek, quietly pulling it toward her and merging them both into a deep kiss. Arms sought bodies and soon they were embracing, becoming one.

Dia lent back and Yō put her head on Dia’s shoulder, their respiration changing to a slow and heavy beat together.

“I can…” Yō said sluggishly, as if she was forcing herself to stay awake for just a moment longer, “hear your heartbeat. I like it… a sweet… sound… I like… you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first real attempt to write something as graphic as this and to publish it , so be gentle and constructive in your critique. Without that, I cannot improve and you as reader won't find as much enjoyment.


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning comes.

As Dia woke up, looking up on the face of a sleeping Watanabe Yō, the realization of the previous night’s escapades hit her full force. She had given in to a forgotten desire, significantly enhanced by spirits and a repressed jealousy, and taken Yō to her bed. She felt shame, but not for what they had done, the language of lust and desire being understood by their bodies perfectly, but shame of her jealousy.  
Even though they were childhood friends, Dia had never in her heart of hearts approved of Yō and Chika’s relationship, seeing the hard-working and serious Yō as something Chika would fall back on put never develop. And she’d also known that Yō would have been fine with that, playing second fiddle for her whole life, while Chika went off on wild adventures, simply expecting the talented swimmer to run along with her. But at some point, the steam had run out. Dia did want to know the circumstances, but not now. Maybe later, depending on what the morning would bring.  
Dia had always found Yō to be _interesting_ but before tonight, she had never thought that the infatuation was anything but a respect for Yō’s talent, hard work and abilities. She had always admired Yō’s talent to balance both Aqours and the diving club during their year together and achieve high accolades in both. Maybe somewhere in there had been the seed for a physical and emotional desire to be closer to Yō specifically, but it had been overshadowed by her dream to become close with all the second and first years besides Ruby.  
The more she looked at Yō’s sleeping face, the more Dia wanted to caress it, kiss it, see those ocean blue eyes open and focus on her, gifting her a smile that would carry her through her day. But would it be right to do anything without having established some kind of rapport? Dia didn’t even know what they were now. Was this just a one-time thing, a release of passions long since locked away? Or was it the lighting of a fuse, leading to fireworks that would fade away with time or maybe it was a beginning of something different.  
Unwillingly, Dia slipped out of the bed, immediately regretting the loss of warmth and comfort from Yō’s body, and sat on the chair by the small desk. Almost immediately Yō began to stir, the tousled bedcovers hiding very little, giving Dia a daylight view of Yō’s impressive and, if Dia were to say anything, lovely, physique. Yō’s eyes opened, scanning the room and finding Dia’s.

“Well, good morning. Aren’t you a sight to behold at this hour.” Yō said followed by a big smile.

It took a moment for Dia to realize that she was sitting fully nude and, in her present pose, gave Yō quite the view of herself. She quickly grabbed part of the bedsheets to cover herself.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was not dressed, I just…” she hastily said.  
“It’s okay, I get it. Pity though. I had been hoping I’d see you next to me when I woke up. You go ahead and use the bathroom, I’ll wait.”

_She was hoping for that?_

“No, I… I wanted…” Dia was lost for words and simply sighed, “Let’s talk over breakfast, ok?”

Yō nodded. Dia took the few steps to the small bathroom and closed the door behind her. Yō didn’t hear the lock engage, but given Dia’s reaction, joining her, when she heard the shower turn on, probably wasn’t a good idea. This gave Yō some time to collect her thoughts.  
Last night had been incredible, Yō basically having run dry since her and Chika’s relationship ended. Yō had always admired Dia for being so put-together and had always admired her classic, beautiful look. The years which had passed had made Dia even more desirable. One thought shot to the front of Yō’s mind.

_What if she already has someone? What if I… did something terrible? No… Dia wouldn’t do that. Baka Yō, don’t think like that._

In the bathroom, shielded by the rushing of water, Dia was engaged in a similar train of thought.

_She was absolutely amazing last night. But… after Chika… does she have anyone now? And did I tempt her to betray that person for my own selfish wants?_

Dia turned off the water. No, Yō was a person of character and integrity. She would not give herself to anyone lest she’d wanted to. Dia took a towel of the rack, dried herself, put it round her and exited the bathroom to find Yō at the ready, their clothes neatly folded and Yō holding hers, ready to enter the bathroom.

“I’ll be quick.” She said and entered, also not locking the door behind her.

A few minutes later Yō exited, already dressed, to a fully dressed Dia.

“Shall we?” Dia gestured.  
“Let’s.”

* * *

The breakfast fare was good for the size of hotel, most business travellers would get something easy and simple and head out to their respective places of work. This gave Yō and Dia a semblance of privacy to talk about what needed to be said.

“Yō-chan…” Dia began.  
“Just Yō”  
“Yō… last night was simply put incredible, magical. You’re so… I don’t even have the words to express my feelings. I hope that I didn’t act in a manner that would be inappropriate towards you.” Dia said, her cheeks redding slightly.

Yō shook her head.

“Dia. You’re over analyzing. You didn’t do anything wrong. I… “Yō looked down at the table, “I wanted this. I just hope I haven’t put you in trouble.”  
“No no no!” Dia crossed her arms, “You haven’t. I’m not seeing anyone… and… I have to admit… I… I am… confused.”  
“Confused?”  
“Yes. I don’t know how I feel. I freely admit that I am taken with what happened and… and with you.”  
“With… me?” Yō reached out for Dia’s hands, clasping them. Could it be?  
“Yes. If it would be something, you’d be open to… would you… go out with me?”  
“Yes Dia. Yes.” Yō’s smile lit up the room, “I was afraid that I’d put you in trouble, that maybe the alcohol had made you do things you wouldn’t have, but I know, no matter how much you’d had, you’d never do something you didn’t want to.”

_So Yō was worried too…_

“It… it won’t be easy at times… the business does take me away on trips quite a bit, always negotiations and deals to be struck, but I… might be able to telecommute more, be here or in Uchiura more. Be with… you… more.” Dia tightened the hold.  
“Anywhere with a sea, or even a swan boat, I can be.” Yō said, looking into Dia’s eyes, “When do you need to go to Tokyo?”

“I can delay that for a day for… personal reasons.”

“Then. Dia, will you go on a date with me?” Yō asked.

“I’d like that very much.”

A silent promise was exchanged, to see, together, what the future might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lot of talk about YouDia on Idol Heaven so I thought 'why not write one... how hard can it be?' Turns out... not that easy, but not that hard either. I think... maybe... I'll leave the judgement up to you, dear reader.
> 
> Join the Idol Fanfic Hell Discord: https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X


End file.
